


Plaything

by damnedapostate (ethydium)



Series: Plaything [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, everyone is having fun, no dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/pseuds/damnedapostate
Summary: Fenris is in need of healing, so he seeks out the healer in Darktown.





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Craftsmanship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392373) by [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx). 



> Huge shout out to @Green_Sphynx for writing Craftsmanship (http://greensphynx.tumblr.com/post/166221205046/craftsmanship). This work is entirely inspired by her, make sure to read Anders side of the story too!
> 
> And thanks @DovaBunny for the title!

Fenris stepped into a nail. It wasn't a big deal, but the wound hadn't had the chance to heal properly when he proceeded to walk in spider intestines. As a result, the small puncture needed the attention of a professional. He thought about seeking out the healer in Hightown, but he had serious doubts the woman would serve an elf.

Besides, Hawke caught up with him at the square, and when she heard about his plans... She had this particularly disappointed frown around her mouth which never failed to make Fenris feel guilty.

This is why he was headed to Darktown over the small tunnel that opened from the Hawke Estate.

*

The lantern wasn’t lit, so Fenris rolled his eyes. If he ran back now, Hawke would never believe him.  And by the time they got back here, the clinic would be open, and he would look like an utter fool.

There was no alternative, but knocking or waiting for hours for Anders.

He raised his hand, but stopped abruptly. Could it be his name he heard? He might be imagining things, but...

"Fenris~! " There was no mistaking it now.

The broken off moaning spelled his name, but why? He couldn't tell whether the owner of the voice was in agony or ecstasy. Either way, he felt justified to go and seek out the answer, since voice called him by name.

He gently pushed the handle down, and the door creaked. It should have been enough to alert anyone, but when he poked his head in, but the place was empty. However, someone was definitely making sound in the back. Fenris started slowly padding through the clinic -  careful not to fall over a crate, a rogue bucket or a cot. Fortunately, he left his weapon at the mansion, so he could lurk better.

Because he was closer, he heard the whimpering more clearly. And now he was certain it was Anders' voice, although he still couldn't see the reason why the mage had any reason to moan his name.

A stray thought told him he should leave, go to the Hanged Man and bother Isabela with his foot.  She would definitely come back here with him - tease him about being afraid of the good doctor, but nothing more. But as continued to inch closer to the drapes, the looming threat eluded him. His curiosity had got him in its iron grip - he needed to know why Anders was calling out his name.

"Oh, Fenris, please wait-" The plea sounded so real, Fenris stopped in his tracks. But when no more words came, just murmurs and eager whimpers, he leaned closer.

Anders moaned again - loud and unrestrained. And good thing he did, because it drowned out Fenris ' loud gasp.

The sight shocked him like a strong current of electricity. Anders lay on the bed, tights spread wide and his hands held the biggest toy Fenris had ever seen.

Fenris couldn't stop looking as Anders pumped the enormous thing rhythmically. It was made from dark wood, and Fenris even caught glimpses of white parches. White lines curled in a unique pattern that made Fenris curious, but the knot at the base shocked the coherency out of his thoughts.

Anders looked exquisite in his arousal. His golden hair curled around his sweaty, and beautifully flushed face. Fenris couldn't look away - even if he wanted to, he was mesmerised by the sight. The long line of Anders' body was pulled taut, as his muscles shifted and tights trembled in effort to stay spread wide open.

Fenris had a burst of realisation that Anders was way too skinny, but then he got detracted. If the sight itself wasn't enough to tempt any mortal, the sounds Anders made lit Fenris body up like a candle. Almost literally.

Anders was sinfully vocal. Free with his whimpers and pleas. Because to his mind, he was alone in the clinic.

But what really made Fenris' blood boil with unrestrained lust was his name falling from those lips, blood red from too much biting.

Did Anders really imagine him on top of him? That couldn't be, he really wouldn't...

At that moment, Anders pulled the toy all the way out, and Fenris finally recognised the pattern. It mimicked his lyrium lines. Even if he didn’t have any down there, the intent was unmistakable now.

He stepped back, and leaned against the wall to catch his footing. Anders was really doing this with a toy imagined in the form of Fenris’ penis.

Maker, he should leave, forget about the whole thing with a glass of wine or...

"Yes, Fenris, it’s so good!" Anders happy voice sounded eagerly from inside. And Fenris wasn't strong enough to resist the siren song on Anders any longer.

Fenris shut his eyes tightly - the sight of Anders already burnt in his mind, and pushed his left hand into his pants.

_Damn the mage! Where in the Void did he even get that toy?_

Fenris tightened his grip as another long moan escaped Anders. The mage would prefer him to be rough, begging him to fuck him harder, _faster_. Fenris would happily oblige.

He bet Anders must be tight around his cock... Fenris would definitely have him begging for every precious inch he got of it.

"Yes, give me all of your fat cock!" Anders cried out on cue. Fenris knees buckled at that, and fisted his cock faster.

“Please, give it to me, make me so full I can taste you!” Fenris had to grip the base of his cock or the wave of arousal would have overwhelmed him.

“O-oh- oh Fenris- I’m gonna- oh-” Fenris had to turn, because he wasn’t going to miss out on Anders orgasming. He palmed himself as he watched Anders arch and cry out soundlessly as pleasure took him.

Fenris licked his lips as he wished to be able to lean down and lick the creamy lines of come off from Anders flushed throat.

 “Thank you Fenris,” Anders muttered, barely audible even to Fenris’ ears.

His words, mixed with the sight of Anders kissing softly the air above the toy’s head made Fenris’ toes curl. He spilled in his palms, feeling worn out and more exhausted than he had any right to be.

Anders curled up and promptly went to sleep, and Fenris suddenly felt extremely out of place standing there with a handful of his own come, pants down at his heels. He stepped away from the wall, stumbling a little as he awkwardly pulled up his pants. The treacherous floor creaked under his bare feet. Fenris stopped immediately, but no other sound came out of the room save for Anders’ soft snoring.

Anders seemed to enjoy himself a lot, Fenris wondered how he would act taking the real thing. He vowed to find it out as soon as possible.

He moved to wash his hands, then lay down on a cot, listening to the loud beating of his heart. Fenris knew it might be better if he left now, but he still had a wound on his feet that needed healing.

He couldn’t go back home injured, could he?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've outlined the awkward morning after, and I'm kinda planning to expand this into a series, so please please tell me what you think! I'm @damnedapostate on tumblr, come and say hi ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Plaything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538546) by [BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti)




End file.
